No puedo dormir
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Esas noches parecía casi imposible conciliar el sueño... One-shot,Spoilers DH.


**No puedo dormir**

Ron despertó agitado y con la camisa del pijama pegada al cuerpo, bañado en sudor. Trató de recobrar el ritmo natural de su respiración, mientras apartaba un poco del largo cabello rojo que ahora le tapaba los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

-Mierda-masculló entre dientes.

La misma maldita pesadilla había interrumpido sus sueños de nuevo. Tan solo había pasado una semana desde la Batalla de Howgarts y dos días desde los funerales, y no había logrado dormir más que unas míseras horas en todo ese tiempo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mente se llenaba de las mismas imágenes: el cuerpo de Fred tendido en el Gran Salón, Hagrid llevando a Harry en brazos y por último en su cabeza resonaban los gritos de agonía de Hermione y la veía una y otra vez en el suelo de La Mansión Malfoy, pálida y llena de heridas.

El pelirrojo se llevó las manos a las sienes, frustrado. Esos recuerdos lo atormentarían toda su vida, de eso estaba seguro, pero algo debía hacer para detener las pesadillas. Estaba exhausto, el dolor de haber perdido a un hermano, la desesperación de ver llorar a sus padres todos los días sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y además de eso, el constante cansancio físico que sentía, iban a terminar con él. Las pocas horas que había logrado dormir esa semana, lo hizo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hermione, cuando ambos, junto con Harry, lograban escapar por un momento de la pesada atmósfera que llenaba La Madriguera y se sentaban juntos en el roble del patio, a conversar y pretender que todo era normal.

De repente, Ron se percató del silencio que inundaba la habitación. Giró la cabeza a un lado y vio que Harry no estaba en su cama. Durante las noches, su mejor amigo pretendía que dormía profundamente, pero más de una vez Ron lo escuchó maldecir y revolverse entre las sábanas y las únicas ocasiones que había logrado conciliar el sueño, Ron había terminado a su lado, sacudiéndolo por los hombros, porque Harry gemía y pedía a voces, a algún enemigo desconocido, que dejara de torturar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Su novia tampoco estaba durmiendo mucho. Eso lo adivinaba Ron, por las profundas ojeras que tenía Hermione debajo de los ojos y porque Ginny, le había confesado que la muchacha se despertaba llorando más de una vez en la noche.

Ron se levantó de su cama, no tenía ningún caso quedarse mirando el techo de su habitación y esperar a que amaneciera. El chico salió de su habitación, con destino a la cocina, donde se sirvió un enorme vaso de agua fría. No tenía sentido alguno volver a su cuarto sino iba a dormir, por lo que se dirigió a la sala de estar para pensar un rato. Justo cuando iba a entrar se paró en seco, pues había alguien más.

-Harry-

Harry levantó la cabeza, que llevaba reposando largo rato en el respaldar de uno de los sofás y miró a Ron con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron, a la vez que tomaba asiento en el sillón que se encontraba delante de su amigo.

-No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú?- inquirió Harry.

-Lo mismo. No puedo dormir-respondió Ron.

-¿Pesadillas?- preguntó Harry.

Ron asintió. Harry no dijo nada y por un rato los dos se quedaron en silencio. La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas, iluminando la estancia con tenues tonalidades plateadas. Harry levantó la vista, que hasta momentos antes estuvo posada en el suelo y la dirigió hacia su mejor amigo.

-Ron-

-¿Sí?-

-Lo siento- dijo Harry en voz baja, con un nudo atravesado en la garganta.

Ron observó a su amigo, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

Harry tragó saliva antes de responder.

-Por lo de Fred. Si yo…

-Basta Harry- espetó Ron, molesto- Te lo voy a decir una sola vez y grábatelo en la cabeza: ni tú ni nadie tiene la culpa de la muerte de Fred.

Harry miró una vez más a Ron, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas creer en lo que su amigo decía.

-La guerra es así Harry, y ser parte de una tiene sus consecuencias. -dijo Ron con amargura- Absolutamente nadie en mi familia te culpa.- agregó.

Harry respiró aliviado.

-Gracias-

-No hay porque darlas- dijo Ron.

El sonido de unos ligeros pasos los distrajo a ambos. Los dos voltearon la cabeza y se encontraron con una desvelada Hermione.

-No puedo dormir- dijo la chica con simpleza.

-Bienvenida al club de los desvelados- bromeó Harry.

-Ven aquí- dijo Ron, dándole una palmada al asiento vacío que estaba a su lado.

La muchacha caminó hasta al sofá para sentarse al lado de Ron. El muchacho le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo lo más cerca que pudo hacia él, mientras Hermione acomodaba la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-Soñé con ella- murmuró.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Era horrible tener que escuchar la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange cada vez que cerraba los ojos y volver a sentir de nuevo el dolor de la maldición Cruciatus, torturándola. La muchacha sintió como Ron la abrazaba aún con más fuerza y depositaba un beso entre sus enmarañados cabellos.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga con tristeza. También se había sentido culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Hermione esa noche, pero la joven le había dicho que no fuera idiota y prácticamente le había prohibido que volviera a sentirse culpable sobre eso.

-Sería maravilloso que existiera una poción para acabar con las pesadillas- dijo Harry.

-Si- musitó Ron.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del pecho de Ron y miró atentamente, primero a Harry y luego al pelirrojo.

- No sé que habría hecho si algo les hubiera ocurrido- dijo, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ron la miró enternecido y le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar. Harry observó a la chica y el chico, que más que sus amigos eran su familia y sintió como un sentimiento de tranquilidad le recorría por el cuerpo, contento de saber que a pesar de todo, los tres seguían juntos.

- Yo tampoco sé que hubiera hecho-confesó Harry, en un despliegue de sinceridad sobre sus sentimientos que era poco usual en él-Gracias por seguir aquí.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron un poco sorprendidos. Harry no era del tipo de personas que hablaba abiertamente sobre sus emociones, y esa pequeña confesión equivalía a decirles lo mucho que los quería y lo que ambos valían para él.

-Ya nos estamos poniendo cursis - dijo Ron con una sonrisa, una de las pocas que habían asomado a su rostro en toda la semana.

-¡Ron!- lo regañó Hermione.

Harry dejó escapar una risa y se sintió mucho mejor. Ron no hizo caso a Hermione y se limitó a bostezar.

-Te ves exhausto-dijo Hermione, recorriendo con sus dedos las oscuras ojeras del pelirrojo.

-Y tú- dijo el muchacho, acariciándole la mejilla.

El pelirrojo se inclinó con cuidado hasta alcanzar los labios de Hermione y empezar a besarlos, olvidándose por completo de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Unas toses fuertes resonaron en toda la habitación y los dos jóvenes se separaron, para encontrarse con Harry, que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Acaso no me di cuenta y de repente me volví transparente?

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina y Hermione se ruborizó por completo. Harry aún tenía una ligera expresión de disgusto en el rostro. El pelirrojo prefirió ignorarlo y se volvió a inclinar, para continuar en su anterior tarea, pero una nueva tanda de toses lo interrumpió.

-Creo que me va a dar gripe- se disculpó Harry.

-Idiota-espetó Ron enojado.

-Lo siento Ron, pero ya te he dicho que para mi no es nada placentero ver como baboseas a la pobre de Hermione.

-¡Eso es asqueroso Harry! Y yo no la baboseo- se defendió Ron, poniéndose rojo hasta la coronilla.

Harry observó a Hermione, bastante serio.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me siente entre los dos. ¿No te molesta que Ron no te quite las manos de encima? Porque a mi si.

-¡Harry!- dijo la joven con voz chillona, mientras que su rostro se teñía casi del mismo color rojo intenso que el de Ron.

- ¿De adonde demonios te has vuelto tan celoso con Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

-Ella es como mi hermana, no sé si lo recuerdas-contestó Harry.

-Ya paren chicos- pidió Hermione- Ron no me babosea Harry y por supuesto que me quita las manos de encima.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- Pero mi estómago no está para aguantar esas escenas. Así que dime Hermione... ¿Ginny estaba dormida? Me hubiera...

-Harry James Potter- espetó Ron entre dientes- Ni se te ocurra subir a estas horas al cuarto de mi hermana. La verás hasta mañana, a plena luz del día,donde pueda vigilarte.

-¡No es justo!-reclamó Harry.

Ron ni siquiera le hizo caso, estaba seguro de que Harry no ignoraría sus advertencias. El pelirrojo sintió de repente que el sueño se apoderaba de él y no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, que sueño tengo. La última vez que conseguí dormir fue hace dos días cuando estábamos en el patio.

-Si-coincidió Hermione, bostezando-Los tres nos quedamos dormidos.

Harry miró a los chicos y de repente se sintió soñoliento.

-Estoy tan cansado que no tengo fuerzas para subir al cuarto de Ron- dijo el chico.

-Entonces durmamos aquí- sugirió Hermione- El sofá no es tan incómodo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron.

El pelirrojo se recostó en el sofá, y Hermione se acurrucó al lado del joven.

-Chicos- llamó Harry.

-¿Mmmm?-

-¿Me voy o me quedo? No quiero interrumpir.

-No seas tonto, Harry- dijo Hermione. La chica señaló el campo vacío que estaba a su lado-Ven aquí.

Harry le sonrió y fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione. La chica tomó una sábana que había doblada en el brazo del sofá y se cubrió a ella misma y a los chicos que tenía a ambos lados. Luego buscó la mano de Harry y la apretó con cariño, gesto que fue respondido por su mejor amigo. A su lado Ron se estiró para acomodarse mejor, sin quitar el brazo de los hombros de Hermione.

-Buenas noches-murmuró en voz baja, y los otros le respondieron _"buenas noches"_ en un susurro.

A cada minuto los párpados les pesaban más y los tres sintieron que esa noche lograrían dormir sin que hubiera pesadillas que vinieran a espantarles el sueño. Era una sensación reconfortante y de seguridad para cada uno saber que los otros dos estaban allí, la misma sensación que sentían cuando dormían lado a lado en la tienda de campaña o en Grimauld Place durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- gritó Harry de repente.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-¿Se imaginan si tenemos que seguir durmiendo juntos los tres el resto de nuestra vida para evitar las pesadillas?- preguntó Harry, horrorizado.

-Debería golpearte Harry, pero estoy tan cansado que no lo haré- dijo Ron, furioso.

Hermione miró a su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa.

-Las pesadillas van a pasar Harry-aseguró Hermione- No te preocupes, no vamos a seguir durmiendo los tres juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ron-Harry no estará cuando tu y yo…

-¡BUENAS NOCHES!-interrumpió Harry a Ron. De seguro se le habrían caído las orejas si Ron llegaba a terminar la frase.

- Buenas noches- respondió Hermione, en voz muy baja.

Un rato después, en la estancia no se escuchaban más que las respiraciones profundas de los tres jóvenes dormidos, tres jóvenes que solo unos días antes habían logrado acabar con un mago tenebroso y con ello asegurar un destino mejor para todo el mundo mágico.

* * *

**Nota del autor:He puesto horcrux porque no me gusta la traducción de Salamandra.**


End file.
